This invention relates to force-resistant locking devices for electric meter boxes or the like which utilize a plunger-type lock of the standard size and shape.
There is a growing need to secure electric meter boxes or other similar utility enclosures in order to prevent the theft of utility services. Theft of electricity by tampering with or bypassing the usual electric meter connections enclosed in such meter boxes is becoming more and more common, particularly since the cost of electricity has been rising rapidly. The losses in revenue experienced by utility companies due to theft have become very high. Further, it is desirable to secure the electric meter boxes because there is a great danger to those tampering with the electric meters inside, as current of potentially deadly magnitude is involved.
Accordingly, it has become increasingly important to take all possible steps to prevent the theft and attempted theft of electricity by securing meter boxes and locking devices have been proposed for this purpose. An example of a locking device for electric meter boxes is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,722. However, the previously proposed locking devices have not met the requirements of strength, i.e. force resistance, necessary to survive in some of the high theft-rate service areas. In particular, the locking device of that patent does not enclose the utility lock and offers several channels of access for crowbars and the like. It has been found that those seeking to break into electric meter boxes for the purposes of stealing electricity do not hesitate to employ great amounts of force through the use of hammers, crowbars and the like.
Therefore, in order to be satisfactory, a locking device must be easily installed on existing meter boxes and resist forceful attempts at entry.